


Cough Syrup

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was expired by a few months, but it was all Michonne could find on the shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Michonne/Andrea - medicine.

It was expired by a few months, but it was all Michonne could find on the shelves. ‘it’s better than nothing,’ She thought as she threw the cough syrup into her bag along with some Tylenol. She stopped when she heard a noise, and stood still for several minutes to listen for any threats. She had left her walkers with Andrea, fearing she wouldn’t be coherent enough to keep herself save.

When she didn’t detect any danger, she finished scavenging the store before returning to where Andera. The other woman was fast asleep, and Michonne pulled the comforter back over her before pressing a hand to Andrea’s forehead. The fever seemed to be gone, but Andrea still wheezed a bit as she breathed. 

Michonne placed the cough syrup and Tylenol on the nightstand, not wanting to wake Andrea, she had a hard enough time sleeping as is. She crawled under the comforter with Andrea, wrapping her arms tightly around her, telling herself it was just to keep Andrea and herself warmer. 

Andrea coughed in her sleep and turned towards Michonne, hiding her face in the other woman’s shoulder.


End file.
